winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dimension Unlike Our Own
Please note that this story is incomplete and will likely remain incomplete for a very long time. Please remain patient while I decide what to do with this story. Thank you! '' ''~Shayna/WonderBuono!/xForeverEternal Summary: Shayna is super excited for her first year at Alfea, and hopes for a smooth year of training. However, her plans are interrupted when she learns a dark secret about her mysterious roommate. If she doesn't take action quickly, the Magic Dimension will never be the same. Prologue ALFEA SCHOOL FOR FAIRIES My eyes brightened as I saw the colossal building. Alfea, the college for the training of fairies. The day I've waited for my whole life. The day I was looking forward to from the day I turned sixteen. As I got closer and closer, I became increasingly nervous. My palms were sweating. My heart was beating out of my chest. I'm finally here. This is it. Walking through the gate I saw swarms of girls just like me lining up to register. My stomach was tied in knots. I had always wanted to be the greatest fairy in the magic dimension. But look at all these people! How could I compete with them? Eventually I was so nervous that I didn't even want to continue. I wanted to go home. No, I couldn't! I had worked so hard to get here! It seemed like eons before I got to the front of the line. Standing in front of me was a stern woman with eyes that could pierce right through you. Holding a list of students and tapping her foot, she glanced over the top of her glasses to me. "Name?" she requested. "Um, Shayna...of Solaria," I stammered. Geez, I was so nervous I could barely remember my own name! "Hm..." the woman hummed, still tapping her foot, scanning the list up and down. "I see no Shanna on this list." "Oh, no no, it's Shayna," I said, enunciating my name as best I could. People always misunderstood my name. Perhaps it was my accent. It's different from the city accents of people in Magix. I grew up on a farm in the rural areas of Solaria. Contrary to popular belief, the majority of Solaria is actually farmland. Solarian produce is quite abundant because we need no rain; the plants grow on sunshine alone. Only once in history has it ever rained on Solaria. The woman continued to inspect the attendance list. "Ah!" she exclaimed, "There you are! Shayna of Solaria. You may continue on to orientation." "Oh, okay. Thank you!" I said, stumbling past her to the center of the courtyard. My palms were so sweaty that my suitcases were slipping out of my hands. I inched my way to the park bench and dropped my luggage on the ground. "Phew," I sighed, plopping down on the bench to catch my breath. I took this time to examine my surroundings. This school was enormous! Certainly larger than any preparatory school I had been to! The girls here were diverse. They came from all over. They had about every hair color in the world! And then there's me. A bland brunette. At least my thick curls made me unique. I tried to snap myself out of comparing myself to everyone else. I was so different from these girls, yet at the same time I felt like I was blending in too much. I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath. In...and out... This was going to be quite a ride, but it would all be worth it when my training was complete. I could see it now: Shayna, guardian fairy of Solaria! I might even surpass Queen Stella! But that was a while away. Right now I needed to focus on getting through my first year. I heard a gentle voice announcing behind me: "All right girls! Gather around for orientation!" Let's do this. Chapter 1 - Orientation Shayna followed to crowd to gather around an elderly gray-haired woman. The woman smiled radiantly at the vast array of girls surrounding her. "Welcome to Alfea College for Fairies! I am Headmistress Faragonda, and I will be giving you a tour of our facilities today. Follow me!" The large crowd of fairies followed Miss Faragonda into the massive castle. As Shayna stepped through the doors, she gasped and stood in amazement. "Wow..." she exclaimed. The ceiling reached over a hundred feet in the air. The walls were decorated with portraits and banners. In front of them was a wide staircase that led to an upper hallway. Miss Faragonda led them through most of the castle, showing them the classrooms, gym, meal-time rooms, and library. Finally, they reached Miss Faragonda's office. "This is my office," she explained, "Student may come in here only when invited. Unauthorized entrance is strictly prohibited." The students all nodded to show that they understood. No one wanted to break the rules. "Well, that concludes the tour!" Miss Faragonda said, "You may now go to your dorms. Your luggage should already be in your rooms. In 15 minutes we will all meet back in the gym to discuss what you will be learning this year at Alfea. You are dismissed!" She clapped her hands and the girls scattered. Shayna squeezed her way through the door. Once she was in the hallway, she broke into a sprint; she wanted to see her room as quickly as possible! She glanced at the school invitation she had been mailed upon application to the school. The invitation had her room number on it: Room 113. She was watching the room numbers to her right. 105, 107, 109... Room 113 was just around the corner! She bolted straight for the door, and stretched out her hand to grab the handle. BAM! Next thing she knew, Shayna was flat on her back on the floor. She had been running so fast that she wasn't able to slow down before reaching the door. She ran straight into it! "Ow..." she moaned, rubbing her forehead. That would leave a mark. What an embarrassing way to start her first day! "Hey!" she heard a voice above her say. She looked up and saw a girl with a bob of hair bluer than the ocean. "Are you okay?" the girl asked, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine," Shayna replied, blushing, "I'm such a klutz." "Aw, don't worry about it! Everybody does something stupid every once in a while!" the girl said with a friendly smile. Shayna wasn't so sure that was helping, but she gave a polite laugh. "By the way, I'm Regina," the girl introduced, holding out her hand to help Shayna up. Shayna took her hand and hoisted herself to her feet. "I'm Shayna." "Nice to meet you!" said Regina, "What room are you in? Do you think we're roomies?" "I'm in Room 113." "Oh, I'm in 114. We'll be right across the hall from each other! I wonder who my roommate is." "Yeah, me too." Shayna was getting impatient. She just wanted to see her room! "Well, I'll see you later!" She hastily walked toward her room, slid in the key, turned the handle, and pushed open the door. The room was very large compared to a typical dorm room. There was plenty of space for them to customize their room and add in their own style. The beds were standard twin-sized, with vibrant colored comforters. Shayna made a running jump onto her bed. The sheets were so soft! She was sure she would love this room, and she would have plenty of room to make it her own. She looked around, and realized that her roommate still wasn't there. Where could she be? It couldn't take that long to walk here. Maybe she skipped visiting the room and went straight to the gym. Whatever the matter was, Shayna didn't have much time to stay and wait; she had to be in the gym in just five minutes! She went across the hall to Regina's room and knocked on the door. A girl with shoulder-length red hair and plenty of freckles opened the door. Shayna poked her head in. "Hey, Regina, do you wanna walk with me to the gym?" "Sure!" Regina shouted from the back of the room. She ran to the door and introduced the red-head girl, "Shayna, this Maeve. Maeve, meet Shayna." "Hi" the two girls muttered slightly awkwardly. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Regina cheered, "Let's hurry to the gym!" The three girls walked to the gym together, talking about how excited they were for the school year. When they reached the gym, the girls all found seats in the third row of bleachers. Shayna's legs were shaking nervously, and Regina chattered on about how excited she was, and wondering how many girls were here, and what kind of food they would eat, blah blah blah... Maeve just sat quietly, examining the room and the people. Soon Miss Faragonda arrived, and tapped the microphone. "Test, test, test." Once she was sure it was working, she greeted the girls. "Ah, welcome back! I hope you all liked your new rooms." The fairies nodded and verbally expressed their agreement. Miss Faragonda began talking about the different classes they would take and the different skills they would learn; simple things like potionology, as well as more complicated things like a class called "Metamorphosymbiosis". Regina raised her hand excitedly. "Yes?" Miss Faragonda called on her. Regina stood up. "When do we get to transform?" she asked, wanting to get to the fun part. "We won't rush things like that," Miss Faragonda replied, "Your wings will come when you are ready. They can't be forced." Regina, obviously disappointed, sat back down and made a slight pout. Suddenly, the gym door opened. "Sorry I'm late," said a light and smooth voice. Everyone turned around to see a new girl who hadn't been there for the tour. Her hair was platinum blonde and flowed naturally down to her knees. She had prominent cheek bones and piercing blue eyes. Her legs were long and curvy. There was something exciting and mysterious about her, that everyone stared at her without a word. "I'm afraid to say that I can't repeat my lecture, so you'll just have to ask later if you need anything," Miss Faragonda said cordially. "Any more questions?" Shayna raised her hand and stood up when called upon. "You talked about how everyone has a different power source. How do we know what our power is?" "That is yet another thing that cannot be rushed," said Miss Faragonda, "But when you know, you'll know." That wasn't quite the answer Shayna was hoping for. "Anything else?" Faragonda asked. When no one replied, she announced their dismissal. On the way back to their rooms, Regina continued her chattering about school, and somehow wandered off to talking about random things like fish sticks. Maeve listened intently to her chatter, interrupting only long enough to say "Oh, yes" or "I agree." All the while, Shayna was still thinking about the girl who came in late. There was something special about her. She gave off some sort of strange yet pleasant aura, but Shayna couldn't figure out what it was. Regina nudged Shayna with her elbow. "Shayna, are you listening? Aren't you excited for tomorrow? I can't wait, we'll finally get to start our classes and learn so many new things! Think about how talented we'll be once we graduate. We'll be the most powerful fairies in all of the Magical Dimension! We could have the opportunity to change the world!" Shayna had to agree. She had a feeling deep down in her heart that she was destined for greatness, and it would all start tomorrow morning. Chapter 2 (Incomplete) Shayna opened the door to her dorm, and found the same girl who had come late to the assembly already unpacking her things. "So…" Shayna tried to start a conversation. "You're my roommate, huh?" The girl looked up, stared at Shayna with little expression, nodded her head coldly, and went back to unpacking. "Um, well… my name is Shayna." No response. Shayna took a deep breath, trying to gather all her patience. "What's your name?" Without even looking at her, the girl replied, "Luci." "It's nice to meet you, Luci." Shayna lied. "If you don't mind, I'll be across the hall with my friend Regina." Shayna turned around and briskly walked toward the door. Still no sound had come from Luci's mouth. "Feel free to come join us later!" Shayna said cheerily, though ever reluctantly. Why oh why did my parents raise me to be so courteous? she thought to herself. She shut the door and dashed across the hall to Regina and Maeve's room. Banging on the door, she pleaded, "Regina, please let me in! Quickly!" Luckily Regina opened the door in an instant. "Gee, do you think you're being loud enough? You just went in your room two minutes ago!" "Which is far too long with that girl!" Shayna said, wiggling herself through the door. Regina shut the door behind her, "What are you talking about? You look like you just talked to a witch." "I'm not so sure she isn't one!" Shayna exclaimed, "I can handle quiet girls," she glanced at Maeve for a second before quickly moving her eyes back to Regina, "but that girl has no manners whatsoever! She only said one word to me, and she never even looked at me! Why are people so rude?!" she flopped down onto Regina's bed. "Yeah, seriously!" Regina agreed, "Like, this one girl that I met in the third grade was the most…" "Maybe she's just getting used to things." Maeve interrupted; which was strange, as she never interrupted anyone. In fact, this was the longest sentence she had uttered since she came to the school. "She's probably nervous, or she might be embarrassed about showing up late," she continued. "Well… maybe…" Shayna said with her eyes toward her feet. She felt guilty about judging the girl so quickly. "Get to know her a little better," Maeve advised with a wink. "The great Maeve knows all!" Regina mocked in a grand, manly voice. "Well… yeah, you're right. I guess it's worth a shot." Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories